riseofimmortalsfandomcom-20200214-history
'''Da Scorpix Guide''' by Grotesque1
Da Scorpix Guide by Grotesque1 Hi! I am a lvl 50 scorpix enthusiast. My guide will cover pros cons of scorpix; abilities; tactics; situational item builds; talent and skill suggestions PRO High damage mitigating ult Armor to Physical damage conversion talent Good aoe ult and sig CON Long ability cooldowns High manacost Class Role: Tank Attack Damage Type: Physical Ability Damage Type: Physical Offensive Capability: Medium Defensive Capability: High Difficulty: Easy Abilities: Broodling Defenders - Passive: Summons broodling defenders. For each broodling that is active Scorpix gains armor and magic resistance. - Active: Scorpix sends his broodlings to attack an enemy, each of them dealing physical damage and inflicting the target with Broodling Venom, dealing additional damage over time reducing movement speed. Stacks 5 times. Venomous Sting - Scorpix inflicts his target with Coursing Venom, dealing physical damage per second and reducing the target's movement speed, with the penalty of increasing over time. Exploskelton - Passive: Increases health regeneration. Regeneration halted during activation cool down. - Active: Damages all enemies near Scorpix with a blast of physical damage and adds a charge to the ability. Each use drains Scorpix of health and additional health per charge. Charges fade over time. Corrosive Carapace - Reduces damage significantly and surrounds Scorpix with an aura of Deadly Venom, reducing nearby enemy movement speed and dealing physical damage over time per second for the duration. Infectious Torrent - Scorpix corrupts the ground where he stands. Enemies who enter the area of effect are slowed significantly and suffer damage over time, with additional damage per second for each second they remain in the area of effect. In addition, active Broodling Defender gain Potency, adding armor penetration, and increasing the damage dealt by Broodling Venom. Tactics Da Start: Scorpix tactics are the same in low level and in high games. Get a regeneration item at start: penman reflector, bloodstone pendant or bear skin boots you'll most likely tank at jungling phase so you better get exploskeleton for some more regeneration at level 2 you level up venomous sting and hit for sidelanes for pwnage. Harass with your attack then pop up an exploskeleton as you walk away or to the enemy this way you'll eighter get attacked by less creeps or be close enough to the enemy to attack and explo again Do Not Harass with your venomous sting though its cooldown is huge and it's important to finish your opponent How to get the kill after harassing the opponent to the kill zone hp you do venomous sting + auto attackx3 + exploskeletonx2. The trick for that is hitwalking and casting exploskeleton while walking not landing an attack Hitwalking is done by hitting then instead of waiting the next hit walking next to the opponent and hitting again. Scorpix's attack speed is very low so you practice and learn hitwalking Ult and Broodling Defenders are great finishers try to manage mana and save them to finish off. Scorpix is hard to kill and easy to score with for early levels do not roam stay your lane and gobble all you can. Tactics Late: You should have signature and ult by now. You cast ult before diving amongst enemies and before taking a ton of damage. You will probably lose all your broodling defenders. Position your infectious torrent well. Your primary goal is getting backliner auto attack dps damagers such as nysus, balak etc in there. You will take tons of damage and probably win the teamfight. If you are having difficulties doing so here are some tips that might come in handy: Dive in the enemy cast sig then take Immunity Mixture. Scorpix's sig scares people a lot. So there's a good chance they'll waste abilities on immunity. Consume a Haste Potion, tigerblood potion or get buff from raging treeent. Rush enemy from otherside. This is risky though: You get hit haste potion effect vanishes & tigerblood and buff might not be fast enough. Also allies might desert you and not aid while you ult & sig Consume and run away with a last chance potion: I don't recommend tank and die like a man. You are a king chrissake. Item Build: Start off with 1 of the 3: penman reflector,' '''Bloodstone Pendant or bearskin boots. you need regen of some kind at start. you will be tanking jungle before creepspawn and will need regen to harass with explo lateron. Then we get shining breastplate, wildrunner's boots(not getting boots if we bought bearskin) and ring of shielding and upgrade the first item we bought to full. These three will not be upgraded they have good start value and will probably sold lateron 1st mostly physical damage enemies 2nd %50 %50 3rd mostly magical damage enemies Armor Penetration Item for mostly physical enemies:belt of giant's strenght and destroyer's mantle you will be autoattacking a lot. benman's shorts berek's scroll or webspinner's locket might also be needed for good balanced enemies: destroyer's mantle guardianseal and mageward might be what you looking for next for mostly magical enemies: torpid's wand guardianseal and mageward might be what you looking for next. your ult and sig are most important you'll need cd's most '''Skill Build' ' ' You will be maxing Broodling Defenders first and Venomous Sting last. Defenders wreak havoc on low hp chars especially when they're underleveled. Also +5 mr and ar is crazy early. for venomous sting its slow don't change by leveling. All you need is slow. Compared to exploskeleton's low cd, being able to cast while walking and passive regen it's not worth leveling. Besides scorpix has low manapool and increasing mana cost is also a turnoff. Discipline Build You get movespeed boost and physical attack boost from Offense Discipline. Get 21 from defend and rest is basic scorp talents. Artifact Build gilded bone talisman, ancestral hawk totem, grand seal of dexterity, primal life symbol and relic of ankmar. cooldown reduction isn't effective for low %'s and movespeed + armor are better than hp hp regen and magic resist effects Category:Scorpix builds